gaiaitemfandomcom-20200215-history
Gee Boi Turbo
}} Description The Gee Boi Turbo, a lost handheld gaming console invented by a crazed shut-in, features amazing 9-bit graphics and tons of awesome prizes. Let's Play! Welcome to Kuro's Con-venture on Gee Boi Turbo! Click any button to start your adventure. During the game play, click the arrows to end your game and receive an item. Keep an eye out for rare scenes, which give better than average loot! Stages * Gee Boi Turbo In Progress 1-A (Cosplay Chaos) * Gee Boi Turbo In Progress 1-B (Free Hugs) * Gee Boi Turbo In Progress 1-C (Convention Map) * Gee Boi Turbo In Progress 2-A (WoW Joke) * Gee Boi Turbo In Progress 2-B (DDR Fail) * Gee Boi Turbo In Progress 2-C (LARP Mishap) * Gee Boi Turbo In Progress 2-D (Blind Box Tragedy) * Gee Boi Turbo In Progress 2-E (Wizards) * Gee Boi Turbo In Progress 3-A (Pocket Monsters) * Gee Boi Turbo In Progress 3-B (Tabletop Games) * Gee Boi Turbo In Progress 3-C (Doll Club) * Gee Boi Turbo In Progress 3-D (Ramune Adventure) * Gee Boi Turbo In Progress 3-E (Condescending Nerd) * Gee Boi Turbo In Progress 3-F (Classics Marathon) * Gee Boi Turbo In Progress 3-G (Fursonas) * Gee Boi Turbo In Progress 3-H (Drawing Workshop) * Gee Boi Turbo In Progress 3-I (Not Canon) * Gee Boi Turbo In Progress 3-J (JRock Concert) * Gee Boi Turbo In Progress 3-K (Cute Hats) * Gee Boi Turbo In Progress 3-L (Hotel Bar) * Gee Boi Turbo In Progress 3-M (Kuro at Karaoke) * Gee Boi Turbo In Progress 3 - Rare 1 (Cordell at Karaoke) * Gee Boi Turbo In Progress 3 - Rare 2 (Commission) * Gee Boi Turbo In Progress 3 - Rare 3 (Questionable Panel) * Gee Boi Turbo In Progress 3 - Rare 4 (Special Stage Gaia Panel) * Gee Boi Turbo In Progress 3 - Rare 5 (Rare Toy) * Gee Boi Turbo In Progress 3 - Rare 6 (Rare Doujinshi) * Gee Boi Turbo In Progress 3 - Rare 7 (Rare Artbook) * Gee Boi Turbo - Game Over (in stage 2) * Gee Boi Turbo - Game Over (in stage 3) * Gee Boi Turbo - Save Point * Gee Boi Turbo VICTORY ! Contents The following items are new with Gee Boi Turbo. * Android Contacts * Astral Commando Sidearm * Babe the Welsh Corgi * Black Album * Black Cat Fleece Hat * Black Neko Cosplay * Blue Spacefleet Uniform * Bolt Deodorant * Bone Demon Mask * Gaia-Con Registration Goodies * Gaia-tan * GAU-3 Sasha * Gold Spacefleet Uniform * Gund*mu Cardboard * Idiot Hair * Improvised Flamethrower * Keytarblade * Klaxon Alien Wig * Kuro's Induction * Large 20 Sided Die (Red) * Leek * Lovely Lady Soldier Wasabi * Melonpan of Haruharu (headband) * Onyx Bolster Sword * Orinkage * Pink Neko Cosplay * Poltergeist Priest Talisman (Pin) * Rainbow Neko Cosplay * Red Spacefleet Uniform * Roto's Hat * SDPlus #044 Kuro * SDPlus #045 Cordell * SDPlus #061 Bruce+Ricky Reporting Live * SDPlus Real S09 DARKNRGY * SDPlus Real S10 Kaia9 * SDPlus Real S11 Sukinahito * SDPlus Real S12 Juno * SDPlus Real S13 omgwhat (ninja variant) * Spacefleet Tech * Spacefleet Wigs * Spacefleet Wigs: Second Generation * Staff Impersonation Kit (blue) * Staff Impersonation Kit (red) * Standard Issue Chainblade * TTRPG Limited Ed. Manual * Voltan Ears * White Bunny Fleece Hat * White Neko Cosplay * Y Paddle * Yellow Puppy Fleece Hat Older Items The following older items may also be granted: * Aquarium Bubbler * Aquarium Jellyfish * Aquarium Mimi Kitty * Aquarium Mini Truck * Aquarium Seaflower Yellow * Blue Geisha Wig * Death Whisper (13th gen) * Raptor Fire Horns * Raven Black Kachina Dancer's Wings * Red Wine Pimpin' Hat * Rich Copper Voluptuous Wrap Dress * Ritzy Black Beaded Dress * Ritzy Peach Beaded Dress * Samurai Wig * Skipper's White Coat * Skull Biker Helmet Steel * Verdant Jungle Voluptuous Wrap Dress * Wizard's Wand Related Items Alchemy * Formula 1: Gee Boi Turbo External Links * Marketplace Listing * Announcement * Gee Boi Turbo ~ complete item list thread * Gee Boi Turbo Get! Where each item is and How to get it thread * The Master Chance Item List Category:Random Item Generator Category:Cash Shop Retired Category:2009 Category:Special